


Country Getaway

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Years after Garnok is defeated, Anne and Alex go to Anne's family cabin out in the country.





	

It was a long drive to Anne’s little family cottage out in the country. But, when Alex finally got out of the car and stretched her legs, she knew that it had been worth it. She walked around to the back of the horse trailer and opened it, then led the two horses out into the large horse paddock. Tin Can appeared very pleased by this, entering the paddock at a bouncy trot and sniffing at the grass. Concorde, while more sedate, also expressed his pleasure at the place, giving a happy nicker after stretching his wings and then refolding them loosly at his sides.

“I haven’t been here in ages,” said Anne, coming around to Alex’s side and wrapping an arm around her.

“Has it changed much?” asked Alex.

“Only in the way that things seem different when you’re an adult,” said Anne. “It’s still beautiful, though.”

“Well, our horses seem to like it,” said Alex. “And I like it too. It’s gorgeous.”

“Just wait until you see the rest of the place,” said Anne. “My family used this as a summer cottage for years. There’s even a tennis court somewhere, and a pool. Though personally, I preferred to swim in the lake.”

“I find that a little hard to believe,” said Alex with a chuckle.

“Do I need to bring out the photo albums?” asked Anne.

“I think you do,” said Alex. “You probably look so cute in your little bathing suit.”

“Well, obviously,” said Anne with a toss of her hair. Alex chuckled, then kissed her cheek.

They watched the horses for a while, both laughing when an inquisitive Tin Can got his jagged horn stuck in an old tree trunk, and then went inside. While Anne switched on the power and hot water, Alex ventured further into the house.

 

It really was a cute little log cabin, as the outside had suggested. Everything looked rustic and wooden, and Alex recognised one of the wooden chairs. Her fingers traced the carvings of letters on the base of the chair, ones that she remembered carving into it so long ago.

“So this is where you put this,” said Alex, hearing Anne coming up behind her. She smiled as Anne’s arms wrapped around her waist.

“Mm-hm,” said Anne, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. “It fits with the décor. And knowing that you made it makes me love this place even more.”

“Not bad for a high school woodwork student, huh?” said Alex. Anne nodded, then stood beside Alex to trace her fingers over the carving.

“For the most beautiful girl in the world- A.C.”, Anne read, and smiled. 

“You were then and you still are now,” said Alex, taking Anne into her arms and kissing her.

“I love you too,” said Anne, wrapping her arms around her wife and closing her eyes in contentment.

They did go to the lake, too. After they’d brought their things inside, the two women changed into light summer clothes over their swimwear and rode their horses down a country path that Anne clearly knew like the back of her hand.

The lake was so beautiful that it almost made Valedale Lake look bad. It was crystal clear, with a small beach and many beautiful trees surrounding it. There was even a small island in the middle with a barbecue pit on it.

“We should have dinner here tonight,” said Alex.

“That’s a wonderful idea,” said Anne. “At night, the stars are mirrored in the lake. It’s absolutely beautiful.”

“Like the rest of this place,” said Alex. “We should’ve had our honeymoon here.”

“Well, we left the kids with your mother,” said Anne. “This can be our second honeymoon. Now that we have nothing to worry about.”

It was so peaceful at the lake that they stayed there for hours. Their horses even joined them, Tin Can kicking up splashes of water while Concorde very much resembled a strange duck with his wings folded while he swam around. Their riders, meanwhile, swam around and enjoyed the cool water while cicadas sang in the trees.

They only left when night fell, and only to make some sandwiches and bring them back. Alex rowed the little boat over to the island, and Anne looked positively radiant with the setting sun making her blonde hair glow golden. Alex leaned over and kissed her when the boat bumped into the shore. Anne leaned into the kiss, her fingers playing with a curl of hair that had come loose from Alex’s braid.

“I wanna keep kissing you but I’m hungry,” said Alex. She got out of the boat, then offered a hand to help Anne out. Anne waved her away, though, and stepped onto the sand with no trouble, even while holding the picnic basket that held sandwiches, a thermos of tea, and a big bag of the makings for s’mores.

“So much for being hungry,” Anne cooed, seeing Alex staring at her.

“Sorry, just… forgot how perfect you are,” said Alex, blushing and following Anne to the barbecue pit. There was a little picnic table beside it, which they both sat down at.

“Oh, I’m hardly perfect,” said Anne, pulling out the sandwiches and thermos. “You’re the one who made these sandwiches, after all.”

“Yeah, well, you haven’t tried one yet,” said Alex. Her fingers tapped on the table top, and she discovered some old engravings. One seemed to spell out her name. She imagined a younger Anne coming here and carving her name into the table, and smiled at the thought.

“I don’t need to,” said Anne. “You have quite the talent with sandwiches.”

“Thanks,” said Alex, grinning. She grabbed a sandwich and took a bite, admitting that Anne was right- she could make a damn good sandwich.

A sudden splashing sound startled them both, but it was just their horses coming to join them.

“Don’t,” said Anne a second before Concorde opened his wings. Concorde snorted and closed his wings again. Alex giggled.

“Seems like your horse isn’t perfect either,” said Alex.

“He was about to shake his wings like a bird or something,” said Anne.

“I know,” said Alex, still grinning. Concorde wandered over and nudged his rider, shifting his wings uncomfortably.

“I’ll groom you later, I promise,” said Anne, petting his snout. Tin Can snuck up beside Alex, trying to grab her sandwich, but she gently smacked him on the nose.

“No,” said Alex. “I know, I should’ve brought over some horse treats. I forgot.”

The horse eventually left their riders alone, letting them eat in peace. The place still held the warmth of the day from the setting sun, but the fire still gave them some much-desired warmth when it was finally lit. The two women snuggled together on one of the logs that served as seats, holding their marshmallows over the fire. S’mores were messy, and Alex had to laugh at Anne struggling with the messy treat.

“Here, I’ll tie your hair back,” said Alex. She braided Anne’s hair, which was still silky despite her earlier swim and the heat. Anne kissed her when it was done, then munched on another s’more.

“That’s much better,” said Anne. “Now that I don’t have to worry about getting chocolate and melted marshmallow in my hair.”

After they’d eaten as much as they could, the two of them laid back on the grass and watched the stars.

“It’s amazing to think how much they changed our life,” said Alex.

“I know,” said Anne. “Other people look at the stars and just see stars, but we see…”

“Life and death and time and space,” said Alex. She suddenly decided that she didn’t want to look at the stars anymore. Instead, she rolled onto her side and looked into Anne’s eyes. Anne put an arm around Alex and kissed her softly on the lips.

They did eventually return home, if only because they both knew that getting a cold on their holiday wouldn’t be very romantic. And snuggling together in the big, comfortable bed in the cabin was a lot more comfortable, too


End file.
